


缠

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	缠

赤脚踩在厚重的毛绒地毯上，小巧白皙的脚趾踏在深色的地毯上，像是撒下几颗晶莹的珍珠，隔着地毯感受到脚下传来的温凉寒意，张艺兴忍不住打了一个寒颤，身体里不正常的热度终于被这股寒冷给暂时压了下去。  
“又降温了？”抬头将还未放亮的窗外，灰白的天空中一缕纯白纷纷而下，视线所及之处皆一片雪白。  
“原来下雪了啊。”自言自语的喃喃了一句，张艺兴收回目光抬脚向着一旁的衣柜走去。  
还是赶紧把身上的衣服换下来才行，不然这样很容易感冒的。  
衣柜里的衣服乱得缠成了一堆，看着眼前糟心的画面，他叹了口气，认命地弯腰，在衣柜里搜索起来。  
想都不用想是谁把衣柜弄成这个样子的。  
混蛋。  
张艺兴在心里暗骂了那个人一句，开始一件一件地整理起衣服来。  
轻薄的丝绸睡衣，宽宽松松地挂在他纤瘦的身躯之上，随着弯腰的动作紧紧贴合身体，勾勒出腰臀之间曼妙的曲线，挺翘流畅，衬着他清淡的表情透着几分禁欲，却又更加的诱惑人心。  
让人不由得想要撕碎他身上所有的衣物，抚摸衣服下那具白皙柔软的身体，把他压到床上好好疼爱一番。  
站在卧室门口的男人欣赏着这一幅绝妙的场景，眼底的光越发幽深，放慢脚步，不动声色地向张艺兴走去。  
身后有人在不断的靠近，但张艺兴却浑然不知，整理好所有衣服后拍了拍手站直身子，就被身后的男人一把捞入怀中。  
鼻尖萦绕着的熟悉气息，让张艺兴紧绷的身子放松下来，顺势靠入男人结实的胸膛中，把身上所有的力气都放到了男人身上。  
“你什么时候回来的？嗯……”湿热的吻从耳畔落下，一直蔓延到脖子上，斑斑驳驳的红痕浮现，宛若雪地上盛放的红梅。  
张艺兴微微偏过头想要躲过男人过分的触碰，却被男人在脖子上不轻不重的咬了一口，轻轻痛呼出声。  
“啊，lay你给我停下，停下！”  
听着怀里爱人的语气，从羞怯逐渐有转为恼羞成怒的趋势。lay有些不情不愿的停了下来，回答了刚开始张艺兴问的问题。  
“四点多钟的时候，回来看你已经睡得很沉，不想打扰到你，就去沙发睡了。”  
纤长的手指撩开睡衣下摆进入，抚弄着腰部的曲线钻入水库中分开有软的缝隙，轻车熟路地找到那处不为人知的秘境，触手便是一片黏腻的湿意。  
lay俯身贴着张艺兴的耳朵，低声仿佛调笑般说道：“湿了……”  
低沉如大提琴奏鸣的嗓音在耳畔中响起，喑哑中充满了情欲，仿佛能蛊惑世人。  
张艺兴的耳朵红都能滴出血来，用力地咬了一下嘴唇后破罐子破摔地开口道：“我做了一个梦……”  
“梦到什么了？”  
“梦……梦到第一次见面的时候，你把我……”  
不好意思再说下去了，张艺兴羞得不敢抬起头来，只能支支吾吾地含糊了过去。  
“呵呵……”lay低低的笑了起来，笑声格外沙哑，俯身一口含住张艺兴的耳垂，手指也在下面缓缓进入。  
紧致，湿热。  
让他无比着迷。  
“唔……”突然的进入让张艺兴忍不住呻吟出声，腰肢脱力彻底软倒在了lay的怀中。  
“那我们再来回忆一下好吗？”  
“嗯……不……不好。”  
lay哪里会听见这样欲迎还拒的拒绝，一把打横抱起张艺兴就向床上走去。  
将人儿放在床上，在张艺兴的惊呼中利落地撕掉他身上所有的衣物。lay直起身子拉下自己的裤子拉链，释放出早已坚挺的欲望。  
lay分开张艺兴白皙的长腿，把它架到自己的肩上，双手掐紧他纤细的腰肢，一下完全沉腰进入，开始撞击起来，每一下都冲入身体最深处，力道透着要命的疯狂。  
“嗯……慢点，太大了……”张艺兴失神地搂住lay脖子，意识模糊地喘息着，全身上下雪白的肌肤泛起了情欲的艳色。  
他沉沦得如食罂粟。  
柔淡的晨光透过窗帘，撒到床上两个身躯交缠的人身上。  
又是与你的一天。


End file.
